keymasters_of_the_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Master of Masters
The "Master of Masters" (マスター・オブ・マスター, Masutā obu Masutā) is a Keyblade Master that appears χ. He is responsible for training the five Foretellers and gifting them with the Book of Prophecies. ""May your heart be your guiding key." I say it all the time; you ultimately need to do what your heart feels is right." :—The Master of Masters. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Ray Chase (English), Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance The "Master of Masters" appears as a person completely concealed in a black coat. Nothing else is known about the Master's appearance beneath the hood, although according to Chirithy he has an eye that gazes into the future. His eyes, one of which is embedded in No Name Keyblade, are blue with vertical, slit-shaped pupils * Hair Color: Not Known * Body Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality The Master of Masters behaves in a unpredictable and eccentric manner. He is a mischievous and playful individual, appearing curious about what will become of the world after the Keyblade War, in spite of already knowing the answer. Although he demonstrates a more serious side to his persona, especially when talking about the specific roles he had given to the Foretellers, he has a tendency to weave in and out of serious moments at a mere whim, being somber at one moment and laughing playfully the next. He is immensely intelligent, as he is able to create new entities such as the Chirithy. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities The Master of Masters can spawn Keyblades from the hearts of others. He is the creator of the Chirithy Dream Eaters, and he is able to see the future with his Gazing Eye. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past According to Chirithy, the five Foretellers and one other Keyblade wielder were the apprentices of his creator, the "Master of Masters." Shortly before he disappeared, the Master of Masters assigned his disciples new names and gifted five of them with a tome from the Book of Prophecies, which taught them of the event that would doom the world. Knowing he will soon disappear from the world, the Master of Masters gives new names to his six apprentices. He also bestows a copy of his Book of Prophecies upon five of them and assigns a unique role to each. To his sixth apprentice, Luxu, the Master of Masters grants his Keyblade and a mysterious box that says "X Super" on it. Synopsis See also External links * Master of Masters Kingdom Hearts Wiki, the Kingdom Hearts encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males